golfingWHAT
by YJkidflashfanatic1299
Summary: well the team has not been getting along very well lately so Batman takes them somewhere. and it might be golfing
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my second fanfic. I personally hate golf but I really wanted to do this. So I hope you like it. By the way i know the title sucks but it's the only thing I could think of. **

**Italicized = mind link**

**Golfing…."WHAT"**

So one day at Wayne manor batman was thinking " wow the team has not been getting along very well" Flashback

It was a normal day at the cave and batman was about to go check on the team. Meanwhile as I said the team has not been getting along very well. So this is what was happening.

"Robin you're cheating" said Wally while they were playing a video game

"Am not"

"Are too"

This led to them hitting each other with the controllers. By the way did I mention that is 6 o'clock in the morning?

Unfortunately their fight woke up Artemis, and Artemis is not a morning person. So she came out of her room steaming. The boys were too busy fighting to notice her. So this gave her time to go get her bow, it was a water arrow that squirts water when she shoots it. **(I really don't know if she has an arrow that can do that but in my story she does) **but somehow she manages to fill it with soda. She shoots the arrow and it explodes. The soda goes everywhere, all over their game station, all over them and all over the walls.

Now this explosion woke up everyone else who ran out of their rooms with worried faces. But once they saw the mess they looked mad. 5 minutes later the zeta tubes went off.

**Recognized batman 02**

When batman came in this is what he saw. Robin, Wally, and Artemis were yelling at each other covered in soda which was now all sticky. While Conner, Megan, and Kaldur were trying to clean the mess while also yelling at Artemis, Wally, and robin. The only one who seemed to be having fun was wolf who was licking the soda that was on the wall.

The teens did not notice batman when he came in so bat man threw a bat a rang that let out a screeching loud noise that nearly deafened the team. Especially Conner who was in the corner technically passed out from the loud noise. They all turned to see batman. And they all had scared faces, so Megan linked them up.

_I'm scared said Artemis_

_He is going to kill us said robin_

_Eeeeeeeeeeeek said Wally_

_We're going to die said Megan_

Conner and Kaldur were dead silent

But then batman said something that none of them expected.

"Let's go golfing"

**I know who would've thought that batman likes to golf. Well this is a two chapter story so I will probably have the second chapter up tomorrow. I cant wit till the new young justice. Anyways I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy I finally got this chapter done I have been working on another story sot hats why it took so long. I hope you like it.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer- I wish I did but unfortunately I do not own young justice.**

Chapter 2

The team is looking at him in shock, but batman looked completely serious so they went and got dressed. Surprisingly they all had golfing outfits and they looked ridiculous.

Kaldur was wearing a blue and white shirt with blue plaid shorts. He also had white shoes and a visor with fish on them. So he technically looked like the ocean.

Megan of course was all decked out in pink. Literally everything was pink. Artemis had a green shirt with white shorts and green shoes and visor. She might have looked the most normal. Robin and kid flash came out looking exactly identical. Red shirt, red shoes, red shorts, and a batman visor. Super boy was wearing black pants, black shorts, white shoes and a yellow visor. Then they were off to put put golf.

It wasn't until they got there that batman told them that they could have worn jeans and a tee shirt. **(And I bet your wondering how batman went out in public. Well we are just going to pretend that everyone knows batman and robins secret identity.) **So obviously the team stuck out from the rest of the people big time. They all got their stuff and went off to the first hole. Artemis was up first and I don't know what she was thinking but she was kind of angry, so she hit the ball with such force that it flew across the golfing area. Did I mention robin was keeping score? So right after she hit it robin did his signature cackle and wrote down zero. Megan, Kaldur and robin did pretty well. But when it was Conner's turn he crushed the golf club got mad and just left. He really didn't want to be there in the first place. When kid flash went he thought it would be cool to try and vibrate his arms and see if he can make the golf club go through the ball. But it didn't work. This went on for about 6 more holes. Until batman went to the car to get something. The team thought it would be funny to use their powers to mess up the other people that were playing golf.** ( there so cruel but I can't really say anything because I would probably do the same thing.) **Artemis got her bow and started shooting water arrows everywhere.

Robin threw bat a rangs and made a big explosion of fireworks. Kaldur kind of fell asleep on a bench and was not aware of what was going on. Megan was levitating anything she could find. And kid flash was all over the place.

But when batman came back everything was a mess. I don't know what batman was thinking but he was in so much shock that he just turned around and left without them.

**I no pretty lame ending sorry couldn't really think of anything else. I hope you like it and again PLEAS REVIEW. I will be working in a new story soon.**

**Ps. REVIEW :)**


End file.
